


there's no love lost (but i'll be forever yours)

by rhinkityrhink



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M, Vomiting, and dick misses Wally a lot, because ik how much dick misses wally in canon, dick and wally need cuddles, dick would literally cry for him, like a lot, they also need justice, they just need love, wally misses dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkityrhink/pseuds/rhinkityrhink
Summary: Nightwing gets injured and the whole world almost ends for Wally West.





	there's no love lost (but i'll be forever yours)

**Author's Note:**

> They just want to see each other again.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters, all belongs to DC
> 
> WARNING: Vomiting and blood are present in the story, read at your own risk.

Dick just wanted his best friend back.

Of course, things weren't that easy. After Wally came back from a place Dick wasn't so familiar with (but familiar with the speedsters, something called the speedforce? Dick wasn't so sure), he had been avoiding the former Kid Flash and the Young Justice team.

Dick didn't know how he was going to get Wally back. Eventually, he decided to visit him after his patrol. Wally probably would be awake with Brucely, watching some type of Disney movie. 

Wally had broken up with Artemis because she seemed interested in someone else, and apparently, Wally was too. Dick didn't know why that hurt, why he longed for the person Wally wanted to be with was the former protege to Batman himself.

Nightwing jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the ever-so-dangerous Blüdhaven, scanning the city carefully. Suddenly, he spotted a steel robot heading towards the police station.

The hero sighed. Seriously, why did no one report this robot with claws heading to the police station? Maybe they were scared? 

Nightwing jumped to the ground gracefully, taking out his escrima sticks. The robot seemed to immediately know he was there, and swiped his claws towards the hero. Nightwing dodged the attack, flipping towards the robot and jumping onto its back.

It tried to shake Nightwing off, but was unsuccessful as Nightwing put an explosive wing-ding on its back to explode it.

Nightwing flipped off, smirking as the wing-ding went off. The smirk flew off his face when he realized that it did no damage whatsoever. A leg suddenly came up into his face and hit him so hard he went flying into a building across the street.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, but the impact hurt. Trying to stand back up and defeat the robot, Nightwing swayed in his place before going back to fight the robot.

The previous hit must have given Nightwing some type of concussion, because he didn't seem to see the claws the steel robot had coming at him. It sliced his right shoulder all the way across his back, causing Nightwing to fall onto the ground in shock.

Jesus, since when did he get so unfocused? Dick tried to stand up, but immediately fell back down because it hurt, everything hurt.

And the world kept spinning. Nightwing wanted to vomit, why was the world spinning so fast? 

He felt the robot pick up his body and throw him into what seemed like an alleyway. Dick wasn't so sure. Everything hurt. 

He then realized, he was dying. He had to contact someone, had to get help because he couldn't die. Not when he hadn't fixed his relationship with the team. Not when Bruce and Tim needed him. Not when he hadn't talked to—

Wally. He needed to talk to Wally. Needed to hear him before his untimely demise.

Dick took his phone out of one of his pockets in his belt. He normally didn't bring his phone with him to patrol, but since he was going to crash at Wally's afterwards, he thought it was a good idea. Now, it was definitely a good idea.

He struggled to unlock his phone and find Wally's contact, only to accidentally cover his phone with the blood on his right hand. Since when did Dick get blood on his hands?

He found Wally's contact. Kid Idiot, what a funny contact name.

He pressed it and hoped. Hoped Wally would answer. He had to. He was Nightwing, and Flash hadn't talked to him in weeks. He must've missed Dick. God, since when had the world gotten blurry? 

"Hello, who's this? How did you get this number?"

Wally. Wally's voice. Dick was listening to Wally's voice.

"Hello?"

If he kept talking, Nightwing could slip into a silent death and no one would ever know that he died. Wally's voice was like a lullaby, and it was lulling him to sleep, to forget about the world and close his eyes.

"Hello?"

Dick coughed, almost forgetting why he called the former Kid Flash.

"W-Wally.." Dick stuttered, tasting blood in his mouth and feeling it drip down his chin. He wad internally bleeding? How out of it was he?

"Dick? What the heck?" Wally had questioned.

Dick sighed, releasing a breath he never knew he held in. Actually, he was considering not breathing because that hurt a lot less than breathing.

Then, Dick realized Wally must've deleted his number. Wally would've known Dick called if his contact was still on Wally's phone. Apparently, it wasn't.

"You.. deleted my number as a contact on your phone?" Dick asked, noticing as his words slurred as he said them.

Dick heard Wally mumble something before answering Dick. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. What's the former boy wonder doin' calling me on a Friday night after avoiding me for weeks?"

Dick chuckled, but stopped because it hurt so bad. God, Dick wanted to vomit.

"Wanted.. wanted to hear ya, Walls. Just one more time."

Wally paused for a few minutes. "Dick, are you okay?"

"Listen.. 'kay Wally?"

"Yeah, I'm listening. You have a lot to apologise for," Wally said, his tone sounding quite mad. Dick smiled and placed the phone next to his body, because he knew he was going to vomit at any moment.

"'M sorry... for 'verything... didn't mean to..to avoid ya, Walls... just wanted you to be.. be.."

Dick gagged and decided he couldn't hold it in more, and barfed the very little food remains from his stomach. He didn't remember the last time he ate.

His ears started ringing, but Wally's screaming brought him back into whatever sort of focus he was in.

"—ick! Dick, where are you? Dick, answer me! God, fuck, are you okay? Dick!"

"Shut the fuck up, Walls. 'm trying to sleep."

Dick shuddered as soon as he finished his sentence. Oops.

"Dick, where are you?"

"The 'haven, Walls."

Dick could hear Wally cursing his lungs out. Just kept cursing. And yelling. And shouting. It hurt.

"Dick!"

Sound hurt. The light that wasn't even near him hurt. The world was spinning and Nightwing might have thrown up again. And again. He was nauseous and wanted to die.

So, he did what he had to.

"Dick, answer me, you idiot! Are you in your apartment in Blüdhaven?"

"Alleyway."

"Jesus, okay. What happened?"

Dick swallowed a painful amount of blood. Ouch, that hurt. His throat was burning and he couldn't talk for a few moments.

Then, his chest. It ached. It ached and ached until Dick realized it was easier to stop breathing. It wouldn't hurt so much if he stopped.

".. love you, Walls.." He whispered, slowly going into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Dick heard his named being screamed from his phone, but paid no mind to it. He was dying. And he accepted it, because he lost his best friend, his team, his family, everything he lived for.

No one, not even Wally, would care if he was suddenly dead. So he closed his eyes, and let himself get consumed by the darkness.

———

Wally ran as fast as he could to Blüdhaven with his Flash suit on. Dick wasn't answering him anymore and judging from his location, he was Nightwing at that moment.

Wally didn't know why Dick was avoiding him. What had he done? Wally wanted to fix anything he could to get Dick back to him. 

Now, Wally didn't know what to do. After hearing Dick throwing up repeatedly through his phone, he needed to get to him. Needed to make sure his best friend was okay. 

".. love you, Walls.."

"Damnit, Dick! Talk to me!" Wally ran faster. God, those words ached. Coming from Dick, it hurt so much more than when Artemis has broken up with him after he came back. She told him she loved him, but not in a romantic way anymore. Wally was okay with that, because he had romantic emotions towards a certain blue bird.

Wally knew Nightwing knew that he had broken up with Artemis. Batman's birds were stalkers.

And one of those birds was in danger. Wally screamed his lungs out, calling for Dick through his phone. Central City was so far from Blüdhaven, it made Wally uneasy. Dick was always so far from him. But not tonight. Wally was going to be with Dick again and make sure things get fixed between them.

 

Wally ran into Blüdhaven, immediately heading towards the police station because Dick could've been Officer Grayson when he called.

What Wally saw was beyond what he thought he would see. A giant robot with claws, clawing all the buildings. 

Then, in between a building close to the police station, Wally saw red liquid. Blood, was Wally's first thought. Shit, who was dying?

Wally ran up the the blood, and saw at the end of the trail, was Nightwing. And he wasn't moving. Wasn't fucking moving.

"Jesus, 'Wing!" Wally screamed, grabbing Dick's body and cradling it, checking for a pulse.

"Hey, 'Wing. 'Wing, please answer me!" Wally yelled, slapping Dick's face. Nothing.

Wally felt a slight, fading pulse. He was still alive. Wally looked at Dick's injury, the large gaping scratch on his back.

Wally wanted to sob. Seeing his best friend like this, it ached so much he wanted to scream. He wanted Nightwing to open his beautiful blue eyes and whisper "I love you" ever so softly, looking at Wally lovingly.

But, no. Wally saw a broken and battered Nightwing. He couldn't allow Dick to die, not now, not ever. He carried Nightwing as he ran towards a zeta beam in Blüdhaven he knew existed because that zeta beam was how he used to come to Blüdhaven from the cave to talk to Dick.

Dick would live, and he and Wally would have a talk.

———

Dick felt pain all over his chest and back, and groaned. God, it was so uncomfortable, Dick couldn't stop groaning.

He felt a hand on his own. "Dick? It's going to be okay, just breathe."

He did. He was. But it hurt, so he went back to the darkness.

———

Dick stirred awake as pain reached him once more. The pain wasn't as strong this time, but it was there and it hurt.

He felt the same hand on his own, and looked at the owner. It was none other than the one and only Wally West. Dick smiled, wanting nothing more but to hug Wally. 

Dick's chest erupted in sudden pain, causing Dick to gasp in pain. Wally jerked awake from his sleep as he felt Dick shot up.

"Dick? You okay?"

Dick looked at Wally and nodded. He was ashamed and embarrassed, remembering his phone call with Wally when he was bleeding out.

"Jesus, you know, you scared me. When you called me, I thought you were going to die." Wally let out a sour laugh at the end, looking at Dick for a response.

"Thought so too, Walls. But I didn't, and it's disappointing."

"Dick.."

Dick felt Wally grab his hand. "Walls, I'm sorry."

Wally looked at Dick's beautiful blues, urging him to go on. 

"I didn't mean to avoid you. I was doing it because I thought you hated me. We fought before you died so I thought you never wanted to see me again. I wanted you to be happy," Dick said, his voice almost as low as a whisper, but loud enough for Wally to hear.

"Dick, I could never hate you. Never. You avoiding me did hurt and I think you're an idiot for doing that. But, I could never hate you for fighting with me. You're my light, Dick." Wally smiled.

Dick chuckled. "God, you're such a sap."

"Shut up, Dick. You literally said something as equally cheesy. You don't get to call me a sap."

"It takes one to know one to know one, Walls."

Wally laughed, gripping Dick's hand as they conversed. "Nah man, you started it. You started my sappy feelings."

"That's stupid."

"It is not stupid, Dick. It's true."

Dick rolled his eyes, smiling at Wally. "It is not true. You started it by saying you thought I was going to die."

Upon memory, Wally's grip tightened. "Dick, I seriously did think that. I don't want to lose you."

"See, sap." Dick smirked.

Wally hit Dick on his uncut shoulder lightly. "Dick!"

Dick laughed, causing Wally's laughter to start as well. The two were even closer than ever, their noses almost touching.

They stopped laughing as they noticed how close they were. They didn't separate. 

"Walls."

"Dick."

Dick smiled, using his injured arm to grab Wally's face.

"Wallace Rudolph West, has anyone told you how hypnotizing your eyes are?" Dick asked.

Wally smirked, using his other hand to brush Dick's bangs out of the way of his beautiful eyes. "Only you, DG, only you."

"God, Wally, you're so beautiful."

Wally laughed. "Me? You're so fucking beautiful, Dick. So beautiful."

Dick's lips parted slightly. "Your freckles are gorgeous."

Wally melted into Dick's touch. God, this was so amazing. Wally wanted to stay by Dick's side forever.

Wally grabbed Dick's chin and pulled him into a kiss. Dick didn't hesitate and kissed back. They sunk into the kiss and kept kissing until they couldn't breathe and had to separate to get air.

Wally smiled at Dick as Dick pulled the speedster in for another kiss. 

As soon as they let go, Wally kissed Dick's forehead and stared at him.

"Your eyes are such a pretty color, Dick. So pretty, just like you." Wally smirked.

"See, told ya. You're a sap."

"Dick, you make me a sap. I'm sappy because of you."

"Shut up, KF. You control if you're sappy or not."

Wally grinned at the nickname. "You're right, but you're also a sap, Rob. Always have been."

Dick laughed. "Fine, we're both saps."

"And idiots."

"But each other's idiots, Walls."

Wally paused. "Are you..."

"...suggesting for you to be my boyfriend? Yes, Wally. I am."

Wally smiled and stroked Dick's hair. "God, yes Dick. I want to be yours. I want to be your best friend and boyfriend forever."

Dick nodded. "Gotcha, Kid Dork."

Wally smiled and kissed Dick again, sinking into his lips as Dick did the same with him.

"I love you, Walls."

Wally sighed, knowing Dick was going to be okay now.

"I love you too, Dickie. More than anything."

They both laughed, melting into each other's arms.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Wally looked at the current Robin, Tim Drake, and then back at Dick. Dick shrugged.

"Yes, you are. We're currently making out."

"KF!"

"And we need more time, Tim. See ya later!"

Tim looked at the two, and nodded. Dick was not expecting that.

"Treat him right, West. Hurt my brother and the whole team will come in ready to push you back into the speedforce," Tim threatened.

Dick laughed at Tim's words, causing Tim to smirk as Wally looked terrified.

"Gotcha. But won't Bart not come after me?"

"He'll come. I assure you."

Dick bursted out laughing as Wally sighed shakily. Tim smiled and waved a hand at the two, leaving the room.

"Tim is scary."

"Only when you get on his bad side, Walls."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Anyway, more kissing?"

Dick nodded. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: just-nightwinging-it


End file.
